ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a young E.V.O (short for 'E'xponentially 'V'ariegated 'O'rganism; a person infected with active nanites) with the ability to cure other E.V.O.s, including the ability to control his nanites using the Omega 1 Nanite. He can grow weapons and machines from his body, often using his limbs, and can communicate with technology, machines and even with nanites themselves. Appearance Rex is Hispanic, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. He is most normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He is also taller than most people his age. Rex also wears a pair of orange googles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the left pectoral. Rex wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever Rex uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. Biography Early Life It's mentioned by Rex in a Flashback in the past, 6 year ago the Nanite Event changed his World, and transform him into a E.V.O with creating Machines and curing powers. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United He made an appearance in the crossover special when Ben steps into a portal into his world and Rex confuses Ben for a dangerous E.V.O. After Rex and Ben have a fight they eventually team up to face the worst either have ever faced, the sapient nanite Alpha a creature that has to suck the nanites from E.V.O.s in order to survive, turning them to dust in the process. The duo eventually confronted Alpha inside the The Bug Jar where it absorbs Rex's Omega 1 Nanite in an effort to create a body to sustain himself. Ben was eventually able to use Upgrade to increase Rex's power and together were able to do enough damage to Alpha that Rex was able to trap him in a super-concentrated ball of Nanites that Ben was able to dump into the Null Void on his way back to his universe. Hero Times Two Rex arrived to Ben's Universe with Bobo to hunt The Pack, and to obtain the Promethium. Encounter with Ben and the team and need help. He has a rivalry with Kevin, but later failed to defeat the Pack and send back to his universe with help of a portal created by Gwen. Powers and Abilities Like all living things on his Earth dimension, Rex has billions of nanites inside his body. After activation, their nanites mutate a normal being into an EVO. However, unlike most EVOs, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to build various machines on his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines and cure some EVOs of their mutations. Machines See Also *Rex Salazar (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki) */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:E.V.O.s